


Art: Heart of Saimaa || Сердце Саймы

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kalevala, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Лалли и Киса, стилизация под иллюстрации к "Калевале".Lalli and Kitty - Kalevala illustration style.
Kudos: 20





	Art: Heart of Saimaa || Сердце Саймы

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing for Cattober - 14th day.


End file.
